A Dreadful Day
by Mr.-Snickets-Kind-Editor
Summary: This is the beginning of the sad tales of the Quagmire triplets. Read if you like but I will warn you one time and one time only this is NOT a happy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dreadful Day**

_Chapter One_

This is the tale of the Quagmires. No one knows the story, but my research believes this may be correct.

It all started on a fine day, The Quagmires were busy doing the usual things Mrs Quagmire was in the Kitchen while they other three Quagmires enjoyed their day outside, well I say three this is because Isadora, the youngest of the three triplets, was inside too.

I should say, there is three children Quigley, Isadora and Duncan. They are triplets and they are all special children. Not that none of you are special, we are all special but my story isn't about everyone being special. My story is about the Quagmire triplets, and what happened to them.

Anyway, Quigley the eldest of the triplets, is friendly and is fond of maps usually when the Quagmires are traveling he would read the maps as sometimes his father would get them lost. Duncan is the middle of the triplets being born after Quigley and about three seconds before Isadora, he writes interesting facts down and writes about things he would like to remember in his life he is even thinking about being a journalist. And Isadora the youngest is clever and friendly, she is a very good poet and is writing a couplet about the lovely sunny day.

Mrs Quagmire came out to where Mr. Quagmire, Duncan and Quigley were in the back garden

"Oh it's dreadfully warm and sunny out here, would you like some lemonade?"she asked them

"Yes please!"Duncan said

"Lemonade would be lovely dear"Mr. Quagmire said

"Yes, should I go ask Issy?"Quigley asked using a nick name for Isadora

"Yes if you would"she smiled and went back to the kitchen to make the lemonade, Quigley followed to go upstairs and ask Isadora.

Then soon there was a crackling sound and a smoky smell Duncan noticed and asked

"What's that smell?"

"Someone is probably having a barbecue there is noting to worry about"his father replied

"Then what's that noise?"he asked, his father paused for a second to listen

"Nothing"he said

"How come I heard something when there is nothing?"Duncan said he paused

"Then what's that light in the mansion?"

"Oh no!"his father cried and ran into the house,it was not very long until Duncan could here the cries 'Fire!' 'Fire!' but then he heard the cries 'Duncan!' 'Duncan!' he looked up he saw that his sister was shouting to him

"Duncan! the house is on fire!"Isadora shouted to him

"I know! come down here!"he shouted back

"No! I can't! the fire is downstairs and I'd get caught in it!"she told him

"Then jump!"he said

"No! I'm not Jumping out of a burning mansion!"she said

"That makes no sense!"he cried back up at her

"Huh?"

"Never mind just jump!I'll catch you!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Please Isadora just jump!"he said and held his arms out, standing on his tiptoes not making him much bigger so Isadora jumped. She ended up falling on top of him "Ow"Duncan said "Oops sorry Duncan-wow look at the flames it's really big lets ope they get out safe"she said then looking at the massive fire in front of them.

The two waited and waited looking at the fire, their eyes watering. Watering looking at the bright orange flames, watering because their precious home was on fire burning away.

"I'm going in it can't take that long"Duncan finally said

"No Duncan you can't"Isadora said "I don't think they are ever coming back"

"Huh? b-but they can't they can't be dead"he slumped his-self back on the grass

"Mother!, Father!, Quigley! ?"he called and no replies came back

A man who was walking past saw them and saw the house "You two!over there! has your house burnt down? are your parents ok?"

"No! I think were orphans!"they both called

"Oh dear!stay there I'll call the fire brigade!"the kind man said and went to find the nearest phone box. And shortly after they could here the sirens and see the fire men, the kind man called out

"You kids come here!I'll get you a new home" and withe no other choice they left. The Quagmire Orphans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dreadful Day.**

_Chapter Two_

So The Quagmires left. They left the burning home, the mansion they once lived in, all their things gone and their family unsure of where they were going.

It's so strange just having a perfectly normal day and something big happens, maybe something good or maybe something bad.

So, as I say, The Quagmires left with this strange but kind man. Normally you aren't supposed to go off with strangers but really the two Quagmires didn't know what to do, so they sat glumly in the back of the car hoping that they would just wake up to find that it was just a nightmare or that their parents and Quigley would come shouting after them saying 'Stop! Stop! we're ok come back' and once again be back in their family's loving arms. But sadly this will not happen they will never wake up to see their rooms and they sadly will not be back with their loved ones.

The man could see that they were sad he didn't want them to be he felt pain in his heart because they were upset no one to love them. He would speak but whenever he tried he just couldn't, then Duncan started to whisper the kind man decided that it was his time to speak too, he cleared his throat and began

"So, you seem pretty glum"he oddly began '...I know I realize your parents are dead and your home is gone and I panicked a bit much as soon as I saw you, but something good will happen something good always happens"

"..Quigley.."Isadora muttered

"Huh? what was that?"the man said unable to here what she said

"Quigley"Isadora said louder

"Ah..so who is Quigley?"

"Quigley"Duncan piped up "Is our brother, we're triplets"

"Oh I didn't realize.., So what are your names?"he asked

"Isadora and Duncan"they said together

"Nice names, I'm John"John said

"Where exactly are you taking us?"Isadora asked curiously

"Well when I phoned the fire brigade, I also phoned someone else they said I can give you a home until they find a relative of yours that can take you"John explained

"Are we going to stay with you?"Duncan wondered

"Well I suppose you can spend one night with me then I'll see who else will take you, I don't have the time to look after you everyday" Duncan nodded his head as if to say alright but they didn't feel alright. The car fell silent as they drove to Johns house.

Very shortly they arrived at the house, it was small and nicely kept. It was strange because when everything was fine the sun was out and it was warm now it was wet and windy and yes, it was cold. This could have been to do with anything it may have been that the weather was like this in the area of Johns house or that the weather just decided to change or perhaps it was true that the weather turned dismal as the day began to worsen.

"Only we can wonder why, that it is gray now in the sky"Isadora recited as she climbed out of the car "It's not great but it will do"

Duncan nodded and climbed out, they followed John to the door, he unlocked it and pushed open the door.

Inside they could see a porch with a few old shoes and some coats hanging up as they walked further in through the hall they past some stairs and went into the living room. It had green carpet, a striped rug, three green velvet arm chairs with worn gold cushions, in the far corner was a small television next to was a table with a typewriter on with piled papers high, dotted around were painting and photographs and of course there was a fire place to keep warm. Next was the kitchen which had a door leading onto the back garden, table and chairs and the usual kitchen things such as cupboards, a cooker and cooking utensils. They walked through the door leading to the next room it was a little library with high bookshelves filled with books and a few little comfy chairs it seemed like a good place, and finally they reached the biggest room of the down stairs, it was not huge but bigger than the rest and to their surprise it was empty there was nothing in it apart from the big window with a turquoise window seat

"Why is this room empty?"asked Duncan

"I just"John said "Don't know what to do with it"

"Oh, well you could turn it into a dining room"Duncan said

"I could but..."John said "I'd rather not come on children, I'll show you to your room"

So they followed the rather glum John through the rooms to the narrow cream stairs. At the top there was four rooms, one of which being a bathroom

"You can both choose your own room but not this one or this one"John said pointing to the room that must of belonged to him and the bathroom "I'll be back in a minute"

the children watched him walk away down the stairs and then looked glumly at each other

"I don't like it here"Isadora said "I don't want to be separated"

"Nor do I"Duncan agreed, he pointed to the spare rooms as he spoke "I'll take the room over there and you take that one"

"Alright" Isadora said

The two Quagmires walked separate ways and walked into their new rooms. They rooms were very big and tidy. Duncan's chosen room had pale blue flowered walls and a cream floor, then bed was a double and had pale pink and pale blue flowers on it matching with the walls.

Isadora's chosen room was similar to Duncan's, it had pale pink flowered walls and creams flooring, yet the bed was single but still had the same pattern on it.

They both emerged from the rooms and walked down the stairs in silence. They entered the living room the fire was on and it and a safe comforting effect, although it was quiet and they two children were still sad. They went on into the kitchen area, John was at the stove cooking a casserole

"Hello you two"he said "I'm sorry if you don't like the flowers I don't particularly but I supposed it appealed to both genders"

"It's fine"Duncan said

"As long as we have a roof over our heads"Isadora added, John smiled

"Well here if your food, I'm sorry about it being casserole, eat as much as you want"

He served the food, they hadn't sat down "Choose were you want to sit I have a ton of paper work as you can see, I'll just be through there"

Duncan sat away from the cooker as he was frightened since that morning and Isadora sat next to him, they picked at their food in silence, Isadora said she didn't feel up to eating and Duncan stopped too.

"We're off to sleep now"Duncan said

"Alright, I suppose you need your time to rest, goodnight you two, Duncan, Isadora.."he was about to add and lets hope your family is in a better place that will make them happy, but he did not want to upset them any more so the Quagmire children or orphans went up the stairs and to their rooms and curled up in their beds wishing it never happened.


End file.
